Something More
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. Disatu sisi dia merasakan bahwa ini adalah kewajibannya;memberikan cokelat pada White Day kepada wanita itu. Tapi di sisi lain dia ingin melakukan ini karena perasaan pribadinya. For White Day Parade. One-shot. Cover not mine.


_Maaf jika fic ini pendek, my brain is malfunction *I know I'm human but still the word fits me somehow...* dan saia sedang fokus dengan fic Epic one-shot yang sedang dalam proses pengerjaan. Ini adalah jawaban untuk challenge dari Popcaga. Saia lupa apakah ada ketentuan pairingny, but, karena belakangan lagi rame soal ending destiny remastered *kalau gak salah*, saia memutuskan untuk membuat pairing tercinta ini ;)  
_

_Enjoy the story. AND HAPPY WHITE DAY!_

_Gundam Seed/Destiny bukan punya saia. Kalau iy, pasti gak akan ada masalah dalam ship AsuCaga *sigh*_

* * *

Dia tahu semua itu hanya formalitas, dimana sang pemimpin memberikan cokelat kepada seluruh anak buahnya. Tetapi tetap saja pemikiran itu tidak membuat Athrun tenang. Dia sadar bahwa dia memiliki perasaan terhadap orang yang harus dia lindungi dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, semenjak dua tahun setelah melihatnya secara langsung;menjabat tangannya dan menerima senyum indahnya dan mendengar suaranya.

Cagalli Yula Athha, dia jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Anak kandung dari ilmuwan hebat Via dan Ulen Hibiki yang tewas karena kecelakaan di tempat kerja, anak adopsi dari:Uzumi Nara Athha sang presiden Orb; Caridad Yamato yang memiliki sebuah yayasan, adik kembar dari Kapten Kira Yamato. Dibandingkan dengan dirinya, Cagalli memiliki segalanya. Sedangkan dia? Hanya seorang pria yang menjadi pengawal pribadi, tidak memiliki keluarga dan teman yang dia miliki hanya rekan-rekan kerjanya. Apa yang bisa dilihat Cagalli dari dirinya? Di luar sana banyak orang yang lebih layak untuk bersanding dengan Cagalli, dan Athrun bukan salah satunya.

Paling tidak, begitu yang dia yakini...

Tanggal 14 Maret akhirnya tiba juga. Bagi sebagian orang mungkin tidak menganggap hari ini spesial. Jelas, White Day tidak seterkenal Valentine Day pada tanggal 14 February. Athrun sudah membeli cokelat dari semalam, setelah dia pulang tugas. Setelah dia mengantarkan Cagali pulang dengan selamat ke rumahnya. Dalam perjalanan pulang Cagalli sempat bercanda soal White Day, dia menerka-nerka akan mendapatkan berapa banyak cokelat besok.

"_Aku tidak sanggup memakan semua cokelat itu sendirian," Cagalli menghela napas._

"_Tapi jika Anda memberikannya kepada orang lain, Anda tidak menghargai pemberian mereka." kata Athrun yang sedang menyetir._

"_Ya, kau benar." Cagalli menatap kaca spion di dalam mobil, melihat mata hijau Athrun. "Tapi aku rasa aku akan memakan satu cokelat tersebut."_

_Dan Athrun berharap cokelat yang akan dimakan Cagalli adalah cokelat darinya._

Meski begitu Athrun tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memberikan cokelat kepada Cagalli. Meski hampir semua rekan kerja prianya sudah memberikan cokelat kepada Cagalli. Ada yang khusus memberikannya hanya untuk Cagalli, tetapi ada juga yang memberikan cokelat untuk seluruh wanita.

"Hei, kau belum memberikan cokelat yang kau beli semalam kepada pujaan hatimu?" tanya rekan kerja Athrun yang berambut pirang dan berkulit agak gelap.

"Aku, uh, entahlah Dearka. Aku rasa ini ide buruk." Athrun menggeleng.

"Owu, hei, kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Dearka kembali bertanya.

Dearka tidak tahu perasaan Athrun kepada Cagalli dan tentunya tidak ingin hal tersebut diketahui. Tidak boleh ada perasaan romantis dalam hubungan Athrun dan Cagalli, sebab itu bisa membuat penilaian dia terhadap ucapan Cagalli menjadi tidak objektif. "Tidak apa-apa..."

Dearka menatap sahabatnya dengan sedih. "Athrun..."

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat atasan mereka memanggil keduanya untuk mengikuti apel sore.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Meski berkali-kali meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dia tidak perlu memberikan cokelat kepada Cagalli, tetapi dia tidak sanggup. Semakin sering dia meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak melakukannya, semakin ingin Athrun melakukannya. Bahkan dia sudah mengeluarkan cokelat dari dalam kulkas di ruang _pantry _untuk para pengawal pribadi. Tetapi tetap saja dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memberikan cokelat itu kepada Cagalli. Dia menatap langit malam yang hampa ketika seseorang menyapanya dari belakang.

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

Athrun terlonjak kaget, dan tambah kaget lagi saat melihat Cagalli tengah berjalan menuju ke ujung balkon. Athrun berdahem. "Ini masih jam..."

"Waktu jagamu sudah selesai jam sembilan," Cagalli melihat Athrun melalui bahunya. "Aku tahu."

Athrun sedikit bersyukur karena tidak ada bulan di langit dan cahaya hanya berasal dari dalam ruangan, atau mungkin Cagalli akan melihat warna merah yang mulai menjalar di pipi Athrun. Seorang Cagalli Yula Athha tahu kapan jam tugasnya selesai? Tunggu, tentu saja dia tahu. Dia harus tahu siapa saja yang menjadi pengawalnya, kapan jam mereka bekerja. Iya, pasti itu alasannya?

Sunyi yang terjadi di antara mereka terasa sangat nyaman, tetapi tidak semua orang menyukai sunyi. Tidak peduli senyaman apa pun sang sunyi, maka Cagalli yang masih bersandar di balkon bersuara.

"Aku sudah meminta koki istana untuk melelehkan cokelat itu dan menjadikannya sebagai kue, dengan begitu aku bisa memakan semua cokelat yang aku dapat hari ini."

Athrun menghela napas, tinggal satu jam lagi. Ah, sudahlah... Athrun berjalan mendekati Cagalli, yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Matanya membesar saat melihat Athrun mengeluarkan sebuah cokelat batangan bermerk yang harganya cukup mahal dari kentong celananya. "_Happy White Day_. Maaf, aku tahu ini bukan sebuah cokelat dari _bakery _tertentu tapi–"

Cagalli menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Athrun untuk menghentikannya bicara. Keduanya saling tatap, hingga Cagalli tersenyum dan menyentuh tangan Athrun. "Terima kasih, aku menghargai pemberianmu."

Cokelat tersebut sudah pindah tangan. Cagalli tertawa saat membuka bungkus cokelat tersebut, dan itu membuat Athrun bingung. "Apa ada yang aneh?"

"Ini cokelat pertama yang aku makan hari ini."

Mulut Athrun terbuka, matanya membesar. "Tapi aku kira..."

"Aku hanya memakan cokelat dari orang yang lebih." kata Cagalli pelan.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Orang yang berhasil mendapatkan tempat yang lebih dari yang seharusnya dia dapatkan dalam hatiku." Cagalli menghela napas. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang romantis, Athrun. Aku tidak punya keahlian untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku secara gamblang. Dan aku sangat berharap kau bisa mengerti apa arti tersembunyi dalam kalimatku kemarin malam saat kau menyupir mobil dari kantorku."

Aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi Cagalli menghentikannya. "Aku menunggu cokelat darimu, Athrun."

Tidak ada yang yakin sudah berapa lama waktu bergerak setelah Cagalli mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, namun bagi Athrun sudah terasa seperti berjam-jam. "Aku, aku tidak layak untukmu." bisik Athrun lirih.

Cagalli menyentuh lengan Athrun dengan lembut. "Biarkan aku yang menilai apakah kau layak untukku atau tidak,oke?"

Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit bagi Athrun untuk akhirnya mengangguk. "Saya harap Saya tidak mengecewakan Anda."

Cagalli tersenyum. "Itu kedengaran seperti ide yang bagus."


End file.
